User blog:StraightACarlaay/iOMG Part Two Prediction
Note: Not a shipper of anything!! I tried to make it not-too-seddie, lol, and maybe it's not the most realistic prediction, but I had fun writing it. :) Freddie still looks dazed. "I-it's cool.." - but then he snaps out of it. "What?!" Sam runs away, back into the school. Suddenly, a dark figure emerges from the bushes. "Freddie, what was that monster doing to you, chewing on your face? Did she bite you? Are you okay?" Freddie groans. Ugh- his mom. "Mom, I'm'' fine''! And what in... gosh's... name are you doing here?!" His mom replies, "I forgot to powder your butt!" She indignantly looks at him, but then sighs. "We can let it slip today. But tomorrow, you are getting powdered up at 7 pm sharp!" She turns on her heel- well, more like corky mom-shoe- and marches off to her prius. Freddie forgets about his mom. "I have to talk to Carly about what just happened", he thinks. He bumps together with her at the school doors. Both say simultaneously, "WHAT just happened?!" Freddie, "You saw? Sam- kissed me! She KISSED me! Can you believe it?!" Carly, "I- I thought she loved Brad! But, let's re-think.. no, we need to get Sam. And... why was your mom here?" "She wanted to..- that is NOT the point! You don't wanna know!" Carly says hastily, "Where's Sam? ... This is so... exciting. I can't believe she didn't tell me, her best friend, that she had a crush on our dorky, nerdy- you know I love you- techie!" Freddie says hopefully, "Really?" "As a friend", Carly adds quickly. "Oh look- there's Sam. We need to get her! On three, we grab her. One, two, THREE!!!" Carly and Freddie run over to Sam and grab her shirt. Sam cries out, "Ow! What is up?" "We need to talk", Carly says heatedly. She pulls Freddie and Sam into an abandoned room. "Sam", Carly begins. "You fell for... Freddie, and you didn't tell me?" Her face has a hurt expression. Sam shruggs. "I figured you'd find out eventually anyways, because a certain diphthong seems to open his mouth a lot..." Freddie says thoughtfully, "You know, this might not be so bad- you know, no one to call me Fredweird, pick on me during iCarly, call me Mama's Dork..." Sam smirks. "Stop there, Freducation." Freddie groans. Carly smiles hopefully. "This is really exciting, guys. You could start dating, and it would be huge! Think about all the 'Seddie' fans out there you'd satisfy! And think about all the fudgey good times you two could have together!" Freddie hesitates. "I would, but... Sam, I care about you. You know that. You're my best friend and I really would never want to hurt you, but I think that maybe I just probably don't think of you in that way." Then, he whispers to Carly, "Carly, you know I've always loved you, and, maybe, I still do." Sam doesn't hear. "Not gonna happen", Carly snaps. She rolls her eyes. "Get over it!" Suddenly, Gibby pops into the room. "What going on? I've searched almost everywhere for you! I let Spencer out of the Sensory Stimulus Chamber and marked down all our results. They're A+-worthy." "Great, thank you, Gibby, but could you PLEASE leave us alone for a few minutes?" Carly pleads. Gibby holds up his hands in surrender. "Gibbeh already gone", he says smoothly, brushes fake dust off his shoulders, and exits. All three stand there for a while. Sam expressionless, Carly shocked, Freddie confused. Sam says chokingly, "It's o-okay. It was clear that it would turn out this way... I'm sorry for kissing you in a surprise attack, Freddie... I don't know what came over me..." Carly turns beseechingly to Freddie. "Love Sam! Love her and never let her go! It'd mean a WORLD to her. She rarely really likes guys. You guys would be so sweet together." Freddie mumbles, "This must be some rotten trick." Sam replies, "It's okay, Carles. I'll just find myself some other... rotten... guy like- Jonah..." Carly rolls her eyes. "He was such a nub. Freddie, give it a shot. Pleaaase- look at that little lump of ham-loving sadness..." Freddie has to giggle. "It would be nice to get a break from all those insults." "You're so selfish!" Carly scolds angrily. Freddie says, "Alright. I'll try dating Sam. Sam, I've never noticed how pretty your hair is." Carly whispers to Freddie, "Touch her hair!" Freddie touches Sam's hair for a mili-second. "I don't want to be pitied on by my two best friends, but thanks for that 'compliment'!" Sam yells angrily, thinking that Freddie'd faked liking her hair. She shakes her head heftily and prepares to leave. Then, a piece of leftover fish stick she'd hidden behind her ear falls out and hits Carly in the face. "Sorry, Carles." Sam apologizes awkwardly. "But...", she pauses, "Can I have my fish stick?" Carly smiles, ignoring Sam's question. "I'll leave you two alone.... and I'm not coming back." She dims the lights and exits the room. At the door, she bumps into Mr. Howard. "Rotten kids!" he yells. "You're everywhere! Go and WORK! Work, work, work! And never stop. I hate kids." He stomps away. Carly rolls her eyes and walks away. She never finds out about what happened with Freddie and Sam in the room, but for the rest of the evening, everyone successfully completes their projects. Spencer recovers from the Sensory Stimulus Chamber. "Spencer did not like the stimuli", he groans. Carly and Gibby pat him on the head. "And Spencer can go home now", Carly says soothingly. "Thanks. I'll help you with the next sculpture or something." "That would be GREAT!" Spencer skips merrily toward Socko's cousin Tex's taxi and disappears in the darkness. ................................................................In next week's web show...... Freddie counts down, "In five, four, three, two!" He points at the girls. "I'm Carly!" yells Carly. "And I'm Sam!" yells Sam. Carly adds, pointing to Sam, "And happily together with the Freddie over there! Show yourself to the camera, Freddie!" Freddie turns the camera at himself. "Howdy!" Back to the web show. During the web show, Carly and Sam do lots of funny stuff, including a segment of "Messin' With Lewbert", "Who's That Hobo In Our Neighborhood?", a poll about which is more important- clocks or hairpins, and a slo-mo "Spit Take". "Alright, that's it for this iCarly", concludes Carly. "See you next week, visitors of the web!" She adds seriously, "And to all you hamsters out there- make sure to watch it for that gerbil." "You better watch", Sam puffs fake-threateningly and points with both fingers at the camera. "Aaand we're clear!" Freddie shouts. "That was awesome! Funny stuff this week." They all high-five. Sam says to Carly, pointing to herself and Freddie, "WE two are getting smoothies. Stay here." She marches out of the room, dragging a helpless Freddie behind her. "See you!" Carly watches them, amused. "Have fun smooching with smoothies! And pick up a Blueberry Blast for me!" Sam sticks out her tongue, says "Whatever!", and then they are gone. Carly smiles. Category:Blog posts